The Savior
by OMG Tenshi
Summary: BACK TO BEING WRITTEN! Kagome is raped, and to top it all off, she holds a dark past. Will someone be there to heal her shattered and battered heart? Rated M for Sexual acts. I DELETED THE PREVIOUS ONE! This is Revised. AU fic. KAGxINU
1. The Begininng

**Hey, so I deleted then re-wrote it, With minor changes. ENJOY!**

**Claimer: I do not Own any Inu-Yasha Products. **

He caressed her body, pulling her closer, stroking her hair, whispering words of love. She grabbed his arms, pulling them tighter around her. Tilting her head, she goes to look up in his eyes. Seeing sincerity, love, lust. Her heart pounds fast, her eyes flutter from his eyes to his lips. He still looks her in the eyes, still whispering, still holding her. She leans in, gently brushes her lips against his. He deepens it, taking possession of her lips once more. She stops, she loves him. She wants him. Nevertheless, she can't do it. She knows he does not want her but the words that he "had" her. She could not stand that pain. Why was she so attached? She knew it would not last, that he was just like every other guy. She was scared, of fear, of rejection, of pain. She panicked. Were they going too far? She couldn't, she wasn't a whore, she wouldn't lose the little respect she had gain.

"I need to go." she looked him in the eyes, trying to get his hands away from her waist.

"No, we are finishing this. I want you, and you know you want me too," he said, using only little strength to keep her there in his arms. _There so secure, I don't want to leave them..._ she thinks.

"We really should stop. What If we get caught?"

"We won't. Stop making excuses." he tightens his hold, and starts kissing her neck. She moans, she can't help it. She weakens at every touch he gives, sending shivers of wanting pleasure through her body.

"We... should…" She gets out, every second losing her will to think straight.

"You always say that, I want you, and I want you now!" He stated, all gentleness shoved away. He grabbed her roughly and pushed her back to the wall, pressing himself fully against her.

"Stop it!" She was getting scared. He loves me, he is only joking, right? She knew it was a lie, but she couldn't stand the thought of what she knew was to come. She kept screaming, but her screams were no use, he roughly threw her to the ground, and begun to unbutton her shirt. "You WILL be mine, no matter what!" He finishes, and begins to take off her bra.

"Please, stop! PLEASE!"

SLAP

She froze. He had... hit her, hard! She let her tears fall, she could not stop him.

"Knock it off! Be a good girl, I won't make it hurt... much." He ripped the rest of her clothes off, and quickly pulled his clothes off as well. He began to kiss her, roughly trailing kisses down to the valley of her breast. He started to suck on her left nibble. She involuntarily moaned.

"You want it badly, don't you?" He asked, smirking.

"No!" She cried out. _I can't let him see me like this! I won't show pain, I won't show pleasure!_

He kept trying to draw more sounds, more emotions out of her, he couldn't. "Fine, bitch! I will just get to the good part!"

Fast, he thrusted his hard member into her. Breaking her barrier. He didn't stop when she cried out in pain, just kept thrusting, hard, fast, painfully! She let her tears fall, but let no emotion show. She made no sound. After awhile, he climaxed, and fell on top of her. He took his member out, and looked at her. "Tell no one, babe. Your mine and no one else!" He grabbed his clothes, and got dressed. The whole time, she watched, no emotion showing, except for the hatred, pain, and anger in her eyes. He walked up to her, and grabbed her face.

"You know I love you babe, I just needed to show you who is boss." He then kissed her, and got up. "Tomorrow, be ready at seven. We have a date!" He then left, acting as though nothing happened. She stayed there; finally letting the truth set in., she curls up into a ball, her body shaking with the act of her holding back her sobs. _He raped me... No! HE RAPED ME!_ She kept repeating in her head, her body shaking, tears falling out of her eyes. Her fragile body was hurting all over, but she didn't grasp the pain. She only thought of his betrayal.

She couldn't believe it. The one she thought she loved, raped her.

She, a miko, was no longer pure.

She shudders.

Her, Kagome Higurashi, was raped, by none other than Kouga Oakima.

And she had no one to save her.


	2. How They Met

**Claimer: I do not own any Inu-Yasha products. I wish we did, we all do. We can't. Boo hoo.**

**AN: Enjoy. **

**BEFORE:**

She couldn't believe it. The one she thought she loved, raped her.

She, a miko, was no longer pure.

She shudders.

Her, Kagome Higurashi, was raped, by none other than Kouga Oakima.

And she had no one to save her.

**NOW:**

Kagome laid there still, thinking over everything. Kouga and she had met exactly 1 and half years ago. Today was supposed to be there anniversary. _Some celebration..._ she thinks bitterly. _I wish I never went to that, party..._ more tears fall as she thinks about how they first meet.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey Kaggie, were gonna go dance! Wanna join?" a redheaded, green-eyed wolf demon screamed over the loud blasting music.

It was the end of 11 grade, and Kagome, and her friends Ayame and Sango went to a party. Well, Kagome being dragged to it, but what is the difference?

"No, that's alright Ayame!" Kagome said. "Come on Kags, live a little!" a brunette, with dark chocolate eyes, known as Sango, said. "Guys, seriously, I'm fine! I'll dance in a little bit!"

"Whatever you want!" said Sango, grabbing Ayame's hand, and running off. _Sango and Ayame are so energetic,_ Kagome thought. She looked around. There were people drinking, smoking, making out and basically humping each other instead of dancing. _How can Sango and Ayame stand this? It's so loud and disgusting! I'd rather be outside..._ Kagome thought.

She soon started making her way through the crowd, being bumped into once in awhile by someone. After 10 minutes of trying to get out of the house, Kagome found herself in the backyard. The warm, summer night was perfect, a light breeze blowing, tangling Kagome's long, soft dark midnight blue hair. The music from the party was a dull roar, as Kagome stood there for a few minutes, lost in her thoughts, and looking up at the stars, which were shinning so brightly that night.

"They're gorgeous, aren't they?" Kagome jumped. She turned around to see a wolf demon, with black hair in a ponytail. He was looking up at the stars, a few steps behind Kagome. She kept her eyes on him, but replied.

"Yea, there beautiful tonight. I would love for every night to be like this."

"But where is the beauty in that? If we go, seeing all the wonderful things every day, then there not wonderful any more. It is better to see something so beautiful once, then to always see it. It loses its meaning then. You know?"

During his short ranting, the demon turned his head, so his sharp, blue piercing eyes connected with Kagome's deep, innocent chocolate ones.

They stayed that way for a while, thinking about what he had said. After awhile, Kagome looked back up at the sky.

"I guess you're right. But what if your life is always an eclipse, filed with hate, and darkness, and the little beauty you get, the smallest of miracles, turns around and becomes death, and pain itself? Then would you want to live everyday seeing what you see tonight? No worries? No pain? Knowing that if you don't have this, you have an eclipse? If you knew that, then wouldn't you cherish these moments if you had them every day, then someone who gets it once in awhile, but doesn't know what true pain, and misery is?"

Kagome kept her face up, her voice even. Yet tears were beginning to stream down her face. She was shaking, but she didn't want to go inside. The man walked over, and took off his leather jacket, placing it over her shoulders. Kagome and he looked at each other for what felt like forever, but in reality was only a few fleeting seconds.

"Then the one who suffers the pain should have someone to talk to, even if it is a stranger. They should know that there life isn't always going to be an eclipse, because there are angels watching, who will make sure there will always be moments of bright shining light." he said.

Mere seconds passed with Kagome thinking, and the wolf demon waiting there.

"I'm Kouga Oakima" he said, seeing if she would say anything else.

Kagome was still shaking violently with tears falling. She never opened up to anyone, especially not strangers. But he seemed different. She felt safe, secure near him.

She broke down, and he caught her in his arms.

"I can't be saved..." she whispered.

"You... You can try to," he said back.

"It was my entire fault... His death..."

_END FLASHBACK_

With that, a 'soon-to-be-broken' bond was made, one which would test the strength, courage, and determination of a broken miko, and the trust, love, and help of a battered half-demon, in times to come.


	3. Before It All Happened 1 of ?

**Claimer: I, as stated so far, do not own Inu-Yasha, and anything associated with it. **

**AN: Enjoy. **

**Before:**

She broke down, and he caught her in his arms.

"I can't be saved..." she whispered.

"You... You can try to," he said back.

"It was my entire fault... His death..."

**NOW:**

After what happened, Kagome went through with nothing but falseness. Kouga's brutal attacks were taking a toll on her fragile body. Cuts and bruises taking up almost every part of her. She didn't tell anyone – she wasn't one to burden people with her problems, her mistakes. Yes, she blamed herself for what she was going through. But why?

Simple. She knew she was lucky to even be alive. It was a price to pay, for what she did. For still being able to live, when HE was dead, because of her.

Little did she know, he never died.

The man she thought was her first love,

The one she thought to have died in the crash,

Was alive,

And watching her,

From a distance, she never would have guessed.

**Before She Lost Him**

_Stars were fading softly, as a golden sunset painted itself onto the horizon. The dark sky filled with hues of pink, purple, orange, and red. The air held the sweet scent of undying passion, love, sincerity, and that of a brand new day with no worries, no pain, nothing destructive. Two lovers embrace each other with such a tender touch, each one thinking the other was too fragile. Tears glistened on their cheeks though smiles graced their face. They finally found themselves in the arms of the one whom held their heart._

_The man, with amber eyes that seemed like melted gold and had a swirl of compassion in them, stared contently into the deep chocolate pools of his lover, telling through the glare of his eyes all the things he ever wanted to tell her._

_She, in return, held the contact, her eyes matching his perfectly, no spec of insincerity to be found. Her arms around his neck, she pulled herself closer, her lips a magnet, being drawn closer and closer to those of his slightly parted ones. Her eyes closed, and she whispers his name, softly, and it drifts through the air, feather thin._

_He holds her tighter with the words floating in his mind, and his lips follow her precedent – his eyes close fully, and his heart beat speeds up. Thump thump, thump thump. He swears she can hear it, the lulling rhythmic beat. And as their lips meet, they feel sparks course through their bodies, goose bumps forming on their skin._

_They pull apart, and, noses touching, stare once again into the eyes of the other._

_"Kagome..." she sighed happily, as he spoke her name. His hand moved toward her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. _

_"Yes, my Koniou?" she asked, him beginning to pull her close. "I lov -" _

_Someone screamed, an explosion sounded, and then the setting switched, and no longer were they in the moment of admitting anything. _

"Kagome?"

_The scenery spun, and a new ambience took its place. _

"Kagome!?"

_The sky was dark, no stars, or light was seen, except for the glowing flicker of fire surrounding. The brown-eyed girl, filled with confusion and panic, begins to run around in a scene of burning cars and screaming people. Bleeding wounds adorn her face and stomach, while cuts and bruises fill the rest of her. The once beautiful golden dress she wore was torn and dirtied, and her pink bra was beginning to show._

"Wake up Kagome!"

_Running for what seemed an eternity, she soon comes to the man she loved, beaten, and on the ground, blood surrounding, eyes closed, breathing non-audible. She cries out in anguish, and dropping to the ground, begins to shake his body, screaming his name, tears falling from her red puffy eyes to his battered chest, her body shaking with sobs, as she choked on her words._

_"Wa-Wake Up! Pu-Puh-Please!"_

_She begins to pound his chest, screaming out his name, yelling at him for being so stupid, for not staying with her. _

_"Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!!" she screams frustrated, the fire closing in, and her tears now being caused by the dark thick smoke encasing her. She begins a fit of coughing, and grabs onto his hand. _

_"Please... I can't live without you. I love you! PLEASE! Inu - "_

_**"KAGOME!!"**_

Jolting upwards, Kagome found herself in her bed, the lights on. Tears stained her face, and her throat was parched and dry. She squinted her eyes at the glaring light, and tried to figure out the body standing over her bed.

"Kagome! What the hell is wrong? You were screaming in your sleep for god's sake!"

Knowing who the voice belonged to, Kagome begun to wipe her face, and shakily stood up out of her bed, her bare feet meeting her cold wooden floor.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare, is all." she said, looking up into the eyes she grew so hypnotized to over the years.

"Just a nightmare? Sounded more like someone was dying!" the person stated, sitting down on the bed, and pulling her next to him. "Want to talk about it?" he asked, yawning as he did so.

"No, I think I'm just going to go take a shower and get ready for the day," she said, glancing at her heart shaped clock on her nightstand that read 6:24 AM. "I'm sorry I woke you." she spoke again, this time a faint blush covering her cheeks.

"Keh! I couldn't very well keep sleeping with your bloody screams, could I now?" he said, folding his arms and sticking his nose indignantly in the air, oblivious to her raging affections.

"Yea..." _Same old rude, egocentric idiot, as always... _She thought, now getting up and going towards her walk in closet, deciding on what she would want to wear for the day. Humming softly to herself, she swayed slightly from closet to her two dressers, thinking over her dream, and oblivious to the staring eyes of the man still seated on her bed.

_That dream... We were so close to admitting our feelings. It was great! I wish everyday could be like that, his arms around me, our lips connected. But, the ending. Why does it always end like that? Does it mean something? It can't, could it? Nothing like that could ever happen, right? No. Don't be silly, Kagome! You will never lose Inu-_

"Kagome!"

"HUH?!"

Thrown out of her thinking, Kagome watches as the annoyed man waved his arm in front of her face trying to gain her attention, a look of frustration, and a hint of concern, etched onto his face.

"Jeeze! You spaced out there for a few minutes there! Are you going to get dressed or what?" He asked, pulling his arm down to his side and beginning to tap his foot, waiting for the girl of "La-La Land" to comprehend what he just asked. Seeing her blush, he sighed, and took the time to think about what her dreams were about. _Every time I sleep over, I hear her scream and whimper in her sleep. What is going on...? And why won't she say anything. Is it because of...? _He stopped his thoughts, mentally slapping himself for almost thinking that, and tuned into the now talkative voice of his friend.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was thinking about some stuff! How about you go home, I am going to get ready. M'kay?" Smiling, she waited for him to agree.

"Keh! Whatever!"

Walking towards the door, he opened it, and begun to walk out. Before leaving though, he turned around, and spoke to her in a soft voice.

"Oh, and Kagome? Happy birthday!"

Blushing slightly, he turned around again, and closed the door. Smiling to herself, Kagome headed towards her bathroom, the dream that plagued her shoved into the back of her mind.

_Yea, same old sweet, caring Inu-Yasha._


End file.
